


Ключи и шотландский виски

by Maru_Kusanagi



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Drama & Romance, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 17:41:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2516273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maru_Kusanagi/pseuds/Maru_Kusanagi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"В связке ключей ты душу мою носил". (с)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ключи и шотландский виски

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Летнюю Фандомную Битву-2014 для команды fandom K project 2014.  
> Беты: Dani Swan, Kai Sirius Miller

В тот день им наконец-то привезли шотландский виски. Кусанаги ждал его почти два месяца – намного дольше, чем было предусмотрено договором – и уже несколько раз порывался попросить ребят из клана проведать поставщиков: на случай, если те вдруг забыли, с кем имеют дело. Микото на эти полусерьёзные ворчания и угрозы только хмыкал, а Тоцука примирительно то ли похлопывал, то ли поглаживал Кусанаги по руке, заверяя, что ящик с драгоценным напитком доставят со дня на день. К подобным проявлениям симпатии со стороны Тоцуки все уже давно привыкли (даже Ята перестал смущаться), а вот Микото в последнее время начал реагировать на них немного странно. Он слишком пристально смотрел на того, кому выпадала честь быть обнятым, поглаженным или пощекоченным тактильным Тоцукой. Слишком неровный ритм отбивали его пальцы, пока избранная жертва уворачивалась, хихикала или в ответ вдохновлённо хлопала по Тоцуку по спине. Слишком равнодушным становился его взгляд, если Кусанаги случайно его ловил. Сам Тоцука, обычно чуткий к таким вещам, словно не чувствовал возникающей в такие моменты наэлектризованности. Не чувствовал, не понимал – или же не хотел понимать.   
В тот день Кусанаги получил не только проклятый дорогущий шотландский виски, но и ответ на свой вопрос.  
Вечерело. Кусанаги, дождавшийся драгоценную посылку, пребывал в отличном настроении и уже собирался открывать бар, когда обнаружил, что бутылки, выставленной на стойку из привезённого несколько часов назад ящика, до сих пор нет на месте. Потому что Тоцука, увлёкшийся в последнее время фотонатюрмортами, унёс её наверх, чтобы сделать там несколько снимков. И возвращать что-то не спешил. Досадуя на его легкомысленность, Кусанаги пошёл забирать своё сокровище. На предупредительный короткий стук в дверь ему никто не ответил, но Кусанаги и не нужно было разрешение, чтобы входить сюда в любое время без приглашения. В конце концов, это была его собственность.  
Оказалось, что ему не следовало заводить такую привычку. Закатное солнце освещало небольшое помещение, заваленное всевозможными вещами. Взгляд Кусанаги, нацеленный на одну-единственную важную для него вещь, сразу выцепил посреди бардака искомое. Приземистая и как будто широкоплечая бутылка тёмного стекла, окружённая кистями винограда, лимонами и ещё какой-то съедобной ерундой, стояла на небольшом столике в центре комнаты. Доисторический фотоаппарат, с которым уже недели две носился Тоцука, с откинутой крышкой покоился на смятом покрывале прямо за этим натюрмортом. А сам Тоцука упирался руками в кровать чуть поодаль от своей раритетной техники и с закрытыми глазами раскачивался в такт толчкам бёдер стоящего позади Микото. Могло показаться, что оба не заметили чужого присутствия, но Кусанаги знал, что это не так. Он попятился назад, так и не зайдя внутрь комнаты. Заставить себя забрать то, за чем он, собственно, пришёл, Кусанаги не смог. Взявшись за дверную ручку и стараясь смотреть только себе под ноги, он всё-таки случайно поймал шалый взгляд Тоцуки, устремлённый прямо на него - Кусанаги отгородился от него дверью, и уже сквозь неё услышал приглушённый короткий вскрик Тоцуки.  
Кусанаги сел на верхнюю ступеньку лестничного пролёта и закурил. Уставившись невидящим взглядом в стену напротив, он снова и снова воспроизводил в голове то, чему только что оказался свидетелем. Память услужливо снабжала картинку звуками: жалобный скрип пружин кровати, резкие хриплые выдохи, негромкие стоны. Микото, придерживающий Тоцуку одной рукой за бедро, второй – за загривок. Узкие плечи Тоцуки, растрепавшиеся волосы, опущенные ресницы, приоткрытый рот. Конечно, Кусанаги понимал, что отношения между этими двумя с самого начала были особенными, но не предполагал, что всё зашло так далеко. Докурив сигарету, он потянулся за второй. Всё это почему-то вызывало глухую тоску, с происхождением которой он не мог разобраться. Ревновал ли он? Завидовал? Испытывал разочарование? Или облегчение? Кажется, на все эти вопросы он мог ответить и «да», и «нет». Что вообще должен чувствовать человек, который только что узнал, что его лучшие друзья по совместительству ещё и любовники?..   
От размышлений Кусанаги отвлёк скрип половиц и ткнувшаяся в плечо бутылка драгоценного виски. Забрав её и аккуратно поставив между ног, он затушил сигарету и взглянул снизу вверх на вставшего рядом Микото. Тот ничего не сказал, но Кусанаги, пожалуй, и не собирался спрашивать. Да и нужно ли это вообще обсуждать? Наверное, нет. Отвернувшись первым, Кусанаги тяжело вздохнул и поднялся, подхватив виски. Они стоили ему больших денег - и одного большого секрета, который он точно не заказывал. Уходя, Кусанаги чувствовал, что Микото смотрит ему вслед, но не стал оборачиваться.  
Тоцука спустился в бар через час и крутился около стойки до самого закрытия, то помогая, то, наоборот, мешая Кусанаги работать. Как и всегда. Конечно, о том, что случилось, он тоже говорить не стал, да и времени на такие разговоры не было. Ближе к утру Кусанаги уже был почти уверен в том, что и не хотел бы этой беседы.  
*  
Кусанаги сидел на кровати Микото, свесив руки между колен. В одной дотлевала сигарета, вторая сжимала горлышко бутылки рома. Не то чтобы он любил ром, просто схватил с полки первое, что попалось, и прямой наводкой поднялся с этим наверх.  
В комнате ничего не изменилось за несколько дней отсутствия Короля. Небрежно заправленная постель, рядом – пепельница на старой пустой тумбе. Не до конца задёрнутые плотные шторы и запах нагретой пыли. Здесь по-прежнему было теплее, чем во всех других помещениях, даже теплее, чем в комнате Тоцуки, где солнце светило в оба окна практически с самого восхода и до заката. После его смерти никто, кроме Кусанаги, в комнату Тоцуки не ходил, да и тот был там лишь дважды: на следующую ночь после убийства и через неделю, когда решил, что пора разобрать его вещи. В итоге он так ничего и не тронул, комнату тщательно закрыл и попросил хозяйку её пока никому не сдавать. С тех пор он завёл новую привычку – всегда носить с собой ключ от этой комнаты. Микото об этом не знал.  
А сегодня они хоронили Короля. Сожгли тело практически на том же месте, где его оставил Мунаката. Сейчас, сидя на кровати Микото и накачиваясь алкоголем, Кусанаги уже не мог вспомнить, кто носил ветки для погребального костра, кто помогал ему укладывать на них тяжёлое тело с засыхающей кровью на белой футболке. Помнил только щелчок своей зажигалки и вспыхнувший огонь. Помнил, как смотрел на заострившийся профиль Микото до тех пор, пока его не скрыло взметнувшееся пламя. Сейчас, когда он закрывал глаза, то видел этот профиль, выжженный в памяти последним пламенем Красного короля. От него не осталось ничего: ни крови, ни костей, ни пепла - в лучших традициях Хомры. Ята, во время сожжения стоявший по левую руку от Кусанаги, откровенно плакал, периодически утирая рукавом мокрое лицо. А вот глаза Кусанаги оставались сухими ‒ может, просто потому, что он слишком близко стоял к костру. Он подумал об этом, горько хмыкнул и глотнул рома. Поморщился, затянулся, дожигая сигарету до фильтра, и провёл костяшкой большого пальца под глазами. Теперь слёзы текли по щекам, как будто навёрстывали упущенное. И пусть.  
На душе было пусто. Холодная, щемящая тоска сковывала сердце льдом, словно внутри выключили единственный радиатор. Сложно было поверить в то, что всё закончилось. Что нет больше ни Красного короля, ни Красного клана. Кусанаги поёжился, впервые чувствуя озноб за долгие годы постоянного присутствия горячей силы Микото. Обведя помещение тяжёлым взглядом, он подумал, что всё здесь стало чужим и ненужным. Нужно уехать отсюда. Хотя бы на какое-то время, а там будет видно. Остаться здесь и работать как ни в чём не бывало он попросту не сможет. Брать на себя управление обезглавленным кланом нет ни смысла, ни желания – в конце концов, он не лидер, а лишь правая рука короля, стратег и советник. Ждать прихода нового Красного он не хочет и не станет. У него только один король.  
Часы в комнате показывали шесть утра. Впереди много дел, в том числе и бумажная волокита, связанная с закрытием бара, и разговор с членами Хомры. Кусанаги вздохнул: объяснить своё решение будет нелегко, и вряд ли все его примут. Наверное, с Ятой будет сложнее всего. А ещё нужно на время куда-то пристроить Анну.  
Кусанаги раздавил давно погасший бычок в пепельнице и допил остатки рома. Поднялся с кровати, вышел из комнаты, не оборачиваясь, и запер дверь. Сжал ключ в ладони и положил его в карман к ключу Тоцуки.


End file.
